the_hydrafandomcom-20200214-history
Room List
This page lists all the rooms and chambers of the Hydra Dungeon on alphabelical order. Rooms(so far) 'Abditum' : Description: "A room full of junk". A warehouse/storage room filled with random useless blocks all the way to the ceiling(Who knows if there is something important behind them...). : Details: (not yet finished) : Etymology: 'From the Latin "''Abtidum" meaning "Secret", "Hidden". '''Adyta : Description: A dark chamber with light-emiting condecorations. It is crossed with two other chambers of the same gender. : Details: (not finished yet) : Etymology: From Lain "Adyta" means "The Shrine". 'Armadura' : Description: (not yet finished) : Etymology: 'From the Portuguese ''"Armadura" meaning "Armor". '''Bookstore : Description: An old and abbandoned bookstore filled with bookcases on both sides. In the center there is a balcony with two chests. On the back wall there is a wooden plate that might be a closed passage. : Details: There is a secret link between this room and the room Cubiculum. 'Cave' : Description: A dark and small cave-like mineshaft saving a very dangerous threat inside... : Details: (not finished yet) 'Chemiae' : Description: A potion shop with brewing stands on both sides with a balcony in the middle. Very important trades can be done in this shop. : Details: There is a secret passage on the left hand side wall of the shop. : Etymology: From the Latin: "Chemiae" means "Chemistry". 'Copoi' : Etymology: "Copoi", from the Romanian, means "Hound", "Trap". 'Cubiculum' : Description: An abandoned dark bedroom where you can hear ghostly footsteps while inside of it. : Details: There is a connection between this room and the Bookstore. : Etymology: From the Latin word "Cubiculum" meaning "Bedroom". 'Fauces' : Description: A stone chamber divided in two parts by a lava ravine. : Details: There is a trapped chest on the other side that when triggered makes the "easy" way to cross the ravine disappear. Inside this chest is a lever that is used to unlock the room Faux. : Etymology: From Latin, "Fauces", means "Ravine", "Throat". 'Faux' : Description: An apparently empty chamber. : Details: Fauces has the key to open a secret passage in the wall. : Etymology: From the French word "Faux" meaning "Wrong", "Fake" although it is also a reference to "Fauces" in Latin(This is because both rooms have a connection between them). 'Fost' : Description: A very dark and long corridor that ends on a chamber full of mystical objects : Details: This particular chamber is where the last floor can be acessed from but to open it you have to know the right code. : Etymology: From Romanian "Fost" has the meaning of "Last", "Old"(This is because the room is the last one you have to go to). 'Furt' : Description: An old and poor looking chamber with a closed iron door on the back wall. : Details: This room has a lever that opens a secret staircase on the Hydra Library leading to a very important document of the Book of Chaos. It can only be pressed once since the staircase cannot be retracted. : Etymology: From the Romanian "Furt" meaning "Theft", "Robbery". ''' Hydra Library' : '''Description:' This chamber is used as the official library for the Hydra Dungeon. Filled with bookcases and lots of information, this room is the most informative room of all. : Details: The Book of Chaos, hidden inside the walls of this chamber, has information about the Hydra Crystal that might be very usefull... ''' Insidiae' : '''Description:' This chamber is very iconic. It is completelly empty with exeption of a trapped chest on the center. This might be one of the darkest rooms you will ever enter on. On the back wall, a terrifying face is disguised with two lanterns, a case and two pillars. : Details: As the name of this room shows, this is the trap room. Its only porpuse is to trap anyone who risks to enter it. : Etymology: In Latin, "Insidiae" means "Trap", "Ambush". 'Laundry(the)' 'Mort' : Etymology: From the French "Mort" meaning "Death". 'Nascer' : Etymology: From the Portuguese word "Nascer" meaning "To rise", "To be born". 'Praeda' : Etymology: From the Latin, "Praeda" means "Quarry", "Loot". 'Salva' : Etymology: From the Latin "Salva" means "To save", "Rescue". 'Taberna' : Etymology: From the Portuguese "Taberna" means "Tavern". ''' Tantibus' : '''Description:' A circular room countaining 8 Volo Portals with a chest in the middle. It is decorated with nether bricks. : Details: This room has connections to almost every corner of the Hydra Dungeon. It is the center of all portal rooms and the most important one. : Etymology: From the Latin word "Tantibus" means "Nightmare". 'Veneficus' : Description: A large empty room with a fireplace at the end of it. "Wait. Isn't this familiar?" : Details: This room was inspired on Harry Potter's Room of Requirement so it has some special propperties. : Etymology: From the Latin "Veneficus" meaning "Wizard, "Sorcerer"(This might brobably be to make a reference to Harry Potter). Category:Rooms Category:List